Jack Who?, Take What?
Jack Who?, Take What? is the 13th song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics B.g. (Whoa, shit ain't gon' happ') Look, I just come from outta town, nigga broke in my crib Disrespect where I live, 20 g's up for who he is He don't have the slightest mothafuckin' idea - who he dealin with Ahh he don't know how real it get He gonna get his wig split, looked over the bricks - got nothing But I don't play nigga, try'na take mine from him For him ta know I was gone - know I wasn't home Somebody had ta be inorder that I know Time ta go in the closet, with a ride or die fit Black hood - girbauds - ski mask and reebok classics It's spreading 'bout them 20's - somebody gonna talk Give it 3 or 4 days for it ta come out the dark Hoe what I told ya, niggaz can't pull me ta the side He ain't lying - I had the vibe, it was a pro-blem of mine But for me, he showed, wasn't no love in him So I ain't hesistate ta put them fuckin' slugs in him (Hook 4x - b.g.) Jack who, take what, from who, not me Slip and think you can sleep - after fuckin' with b.g Turk (Look, look, look) Nigga know I got that work - so he plottin' and watchin' Try'na see when I'm gone - so he can break in my house and I'ma bake a cake for him, make him think I'm outta town I know he here hustlin' I'm on my monkey talkin' loud Tellin' my round not be there pick me up from the 'port On my way ta nashville, 10 bricks I'm gonna score Prolly get a lil' dope, cuz that dope make more money 20 dollars for a bag, half-a-gram for a 100 This nigga just don't know, I'm on top of my game Shoulda kept it too himself but instead he told elan Better get that nigga turk, so I got ta bust his brains If I let that nigga slide, he gonna try ta do it again Gatta handle mine, gatta get rid of him quik Bust him up fast, throw him in the lake then split Jack who, take what, from who, not me Get a bullet in ya head leave that ass on the street (Hook 4x - turk) Jack who, take what, from who, not me Slip and think you can sleep - after fuckin' with teke wayne (Aight) Okay let me explain, been sittin' on 5 bricks of cocaine Since the drought came Niggaz be constantly blowing me up try'na cop thangs But the prices remain 10 I don't change it or curve it - I just slang it and serve it You see the game is got these niggaz hurtin' The money's nervous, so they try'na get at me for service - let's make it happen I'm only askin' for dime a ki' - 5 for half Quarters go 3 - you do the rest of the math And nigga offer me 55 so I figure he ballin' But at my prices the average hustler with dough can afford But i'ont know this ol' nigga so I'ma tax him 60 g. bandits The extra 5 for shippin'-n-handlin' When I met him, he in all black, talking 'bout he be back Told me ta stay here while he get the stacks Fuck is you ignorant I cocked the mag back quik, and knocked off his ligaments Jack wayne, not player thats ridiculous (Hook 4x - wayne) Jack who, take what, from who, not me Slip and think you can sleep - after fuckin' with weezy Juvenile I told ris, when my life at night with this dope I had a bitch, I kinda like ta bite The bitch broke with my shit Oh yeah - I'ma found out where she at She ain't selling none of that, look I need ta get that back I'ma pay my people, what I owe them, cuz I know them And shit a get real fast,and I might have ta show them I ain't gon' let the bitch walk, like everthing is super either She done change the i-den-tity and acting as two people A smart bitch, but fucked up in the game Cuz I found out her source, ta get enough of the same Quickly, got the location and bust up his brains Click on the 5 o'clock news, they ain't mention his name Gatta, clear head - this for the time being Cuz these bitches right around me Be the ones that mind's sceaming I sell brown ta you's frown nigga Fuck how you feel - ain't no rules now nigga (Hook 4x - juvenile) Jack who, take what, from who, not me Slip and think you can sleep - after fuckin' with juve (Outro 3x- juvenile) Jack who, take what, from who, not we Slip and think you can sleep - after fuckin' with h.b.'s Is you crazy?